Genomics is identifying the genes responsible for all human functions and diseases. With 80,000 genes in the human genome, the thousands of genes involved in development, stature, intelligence, and other features of a human being are being defined. Humans suffer from hundreds of inherited and infectious diseases, and the genes involved in such are also being identified. Proteins encoded by all these genes are targets for therapeutic drugs. However, drugs that can be applied to human function and disease will not simply emerge from genomic information. Conventional drug development for a single disease is a lengthy, tedious and extremely expensive process. Technologies that eliminate the major hurdles facing drug development in the post-genomic era would be of substantial value.